1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can generate a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image having high resolution using a conventional data transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a television and a set top box receives an image signal and processes the image signal to output image and audio. Recently, an image processing apparatus which can process a digital broadcast signal received from a digital broadcast system to output image and audio has been developed.
Such an image processing apparatus includes a demultiplexer which receives a transport stream (TS) and demultiplexes a video/audio elementary stream (ES); a memory which stores a transmission packet of a television program; a video decoder and an audio decoder which decode the video/audio signals outputted from the demultiplexer; a display unit and a speaker which reproduces signals outputted from the video decoder and the audio decoder; and a controller which controls the respective components.
The demultiplexer extracts electronic program guide (EPG) data and auxiliary information from the received transmission packet for transmission to a position which the controller can access.
The controller analyzes the extracted EPG data and auxiliary information and generates a graphical user interface (GUI).
The memory temporarily stores the extracted EPG data and auxiliary information and stores the GUI generated by the controller.
A user may select and view a desired program using the EPG data and the auxiliary information when the user wants to view a specific program or programs to be broadcast for a specific period of time.
However, such a conventional image processing apparatus can only process data having a limited capacity, and thus, cannot meet user's requirements for more detailed data or other services.